User blog:JTH Studios/2013 RUMOURS!
It's that time of year again, and the star wars rumour list is out!!!!!!!!!! Star wars According to Bricktuts, this will be the new logo. (possibly to tie in with Attack of the Clones in 3d. Sets found at http://allaboutbricks.blogspot.com/2012/08/lego-star-wars-2013-rumour-list.html Rumoured sets Confirmed sets Planets Series Three: *Kamino with Astromech Droid and Jedi Starfighter *Coruscant with Clone Pilot and Republic Assault Striker *Asteroid with TIE Bomber and TIE Pilot Regular sets: *The Old Republic Battle Pack *Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas Battle Pack *A-wing (2013 set) including Admiral Ackbar, Han Solo and an A-Wing Pilot *At-rt (2013 set) including Yoda, Clone Trooper and Assassin Droid *Z-95 Headhunter including three Clone Troopers *The Rancor Pit (as revealed at Comic Con) Super Heroes *Sets based on Man of Steel (confirmed) and Iron Man 3 (rumoured) will come out. LEGO Super Heroes Rumor sets The Tumbler camouflage version is confirmed with The Bat. the set from The Dark Knight Rises is confirmed. The white version of Batman that we discovered at the San Diego Comic Con 2012 will be delivered in a set with the Batboat, Mr Freeze and Aquaman . A set of likely inspired the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man containing Spider-Man , J. Jonah Jameson , Doctor Doom and Ultimate Beetle in a large aircraft, is also confirmed. Another set containing Spider-Man Spider-Man, Venom and Nick Fury in a vehicle is also in the program. http://www.brickheroes.com/2012/08/lego-super-heroes-2013-camo-tumbler-confirme/ It is also widely believed that an Arkham Asylum is in the works In simpler form: *The Tumbler + The Bat with TDKR figs *Batboat with Bats, Aquaman, and Freeze *Truck (about the size of 6867 Loki's Cosmic Cube Escape) with Spidey, Venom, and Fury. *Daily Bugle with Spidey, Nova, Dr. Doom, Beetle, and JJJ. Special edition *Robin boat vs Penguin sub (probably like 7885) *Arkham asylum *Note: The only proof for this is an wiki contributor in the comments saying they have a friend who works for LEGO. Update The sets are: *76000 Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze - Aquaman on Ice *76001 Batman vs. Bane - Chase with Tumbler *76002 Superman Metropolis Showdown (man of steel) *76003 Superman Battle of Smallville (Man of Steel) *76004 Spider-Man - Hunting with Spider-Cycle *76005 Spider-Man - Mission at Daily Bugle *76006 Iron Man Extremis (Iron Man 3) *76007 (Marvel Super Heroes set) *76008 Iron Man vs Mandarin(Iron Man 3) *76009 Superman Black Zero Escape (Man of Steel) Polar Xpress Galaxy Squad In the past few months, this theme has been rumoured for a 2013 release. Thanks to Brickultra for providing this extra backup. Apparently the villains are insect-like creatures. update The follwing image is supposedly on the back of a future LEGO Club Magazine Source Sets * 70700 Space Swarmer * 70701 Swarm Interceptor * 70702 Warp Stinger * 70703 Space Mantis * 70704 Vermin Vaporizer * 70705 Bug Obliterator City 60006 Police Squad - push cart with stolen jewels - Police Officer and Bandit minifigs 60007 Police Chase - Police motorbike, Red sports car, Police Humvee with a road block including a spiked chain - 2 x Polica Officer and Robber 60008 Museum Break-In - Fairly detailed Museum building, Robber’s van, Police van and a Police helicopter - 3 x Police Officers with bulletproof vests (printed), helicopter pilot and 2 x Robbers Tow Truck - Oranged coloured tow truck with platform, small dark red car - Tow Truck Driver and Woman with pink scarf Fuel Tanker - Octan looking fuel tanker with small gas pump - 1 x Octan employee Cement Mixer Truck - Yellow and white cement mixer truck with push cart (wheelbarrow) - 2 x Construction Workers Source: http://smashing-bricks.com/2012/09/12/lego-2013-rumours/ Confirmed new themes Legends of Chima Source http://www.hothbricks.com/2012/09/les-rumeurs-lego-du-week-end/. It appears to be (according to preliminary artwork, will be ninjago's replacement theme with human-like animals with propellers. Sets *70000 Razcals Raven glider €9,99 *70001 Crawleys Reptile grabber €14,99 *700012 Razars CHI Raider €39,99 *[[70002 Lennoxs Lion-Buggy €19,99 *70003 Eris Eagle Jet €32,99 *70004 Wakz Wolf tracker €32,99 *70005 Lavals Lion-Quad €39,99 *70006 Craggers Croc-Boat Center €79,99 *70013 Equilas Ultra Striker €39,99 *70100 Speedorz Fire ring €14,99 *70101 Speedorz Disc Shooting €14,99 *70102 Chi-Waterfall €14,99 *70103 Speedorz €14,99 *70113 Starter Set €19,99 *70104 Jungle Gates *70105 nest jump *70115 Ultimate Tournament *70106 Speedorz Ijstoren Rumoured themes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles http://www.hothbricks.com/2012/09/lego-tmnt-encore-une-confirmation-pour-2013/ Rumor Sets http://www.hothbricks.com/2012/09/les-rumeurs-lego-du-week-end-episode-ii/ *Baxter's Revenge *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Also, 4 keychains of the protagonists should be released. Ninjago Apparently no more spinners http://smashing-bricks.com/2012/09/08/lego-2013-rumours/, and the Gold ninja will rise, (Whatever happened to Lloyd? with Gold Dragon. Also, Lord Garmadon might evolve into Garmatron and have a new hat. Rumour Sets *70500 Kai's Fire Robot *70501 Samurai Bike *70502 Cole's Power-Drill *70503 Golden Dragon *70504 Garmatron *70505 Temple of Light Modulars The guy who leaked infomation referenced some sort of cinema. Friends *41001 Mia's Magic Show *41002 Emma's Karate Course *41003 "Olivia's Foal" *41004 "Stephanie's Grand Entrance" *41007 Heartlake Pet Salon *41008 "Large swimming pool" *41011 Football Training with *Stephanie Collectibles Series 1 -bags contain 1 cute animals, and his home-single action item! - From 5 years Hero Factory *44000 Furno XL *44001 Pyrov *44002 Rocka *44003 Scarox *44004 Bulk *44005 Bruizer *44006 Breez *44007 Ogrum The Lone Ranger Sets * 79106 The Lone Ranger * 79107 The Lone Ranger * 79108 The Lone Ranger * 79109 The Lone Ranger * 79110 The Lone Ranger * 79111 The Lone Ranger Bricks and More *31000 Mini Racing car *31001 Mini Jet *31002 Racing car *31003 Red helicopter *31004 Eagle *31005 Saddle tractor *31006 Sports car *31007 Power Robot *31008 Power Jet *31009 Country Home Category:Blog posts